Honestly, I Hope I Never Know You
by Kuran Naruki
Summary: Berawal di malam hari, berakhir di malam hari. Sejujurnya, aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Di malam itu, malam sebelumnya, ataupun malam setelahnya.
1. 10 Januari

**Honestly, I Wish I Never Know You**

 **Warning : ShikaTema here. Full of Temari POV. Maaf kalo romance-nya nggak greget**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto cuma punya om Kishi. Gue cuma minjem**

 **Happy read, anyone!**

 **Chapter 1 : 10 Januari**

Malam itu dingin. Tidak peduli seberapa tebal pakaian yang kukenakan, hawa dingin tetap menusuk kulit dan tulangku. Di tengah keramaian kota, aku berjalan sendirian. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, mengabaikan setiap kenyataan yang ada, dan berharap untuk lupa akan setiap momen buruk dalam beberapa menit terakhir yang baru berlalu di hidupku. Berharap itu semua adalah sesuatu yang sureal, bukan sebuah realita yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat layaknya orang sakit harus menelan pil pahit.

"Sial! Aku lupa membawa uang saku!" makiku pada diri sendiri. Ya, betapa aku amat ceroboh. Aku memutuskan untuk lari dari rumahku, tapi aku lupa membawa beberapa peser uang bersamaku. Kini aku dalam keadaan lapar, haus, kedinginan, lelah, dan putus asa. Lapar dan haus karena sedari tadi tidak ada makanan ataupun minuman yang masuk dan dicerna dalam tubuhku. Kedinginan karena aku berjalan di malam musim dingin yang bersalju. Lelah karena sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan dan berlari menelusuri keramaian kota tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan putus asa setelah tahu hidupku begitu tidak indah.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di taman kota yang nampak sepi. Aku melihat langit malam ini. Tidak ada bintang di sana. Yang ada hanya warna hitam ala langit malam musim dingin. Aku menyesal dengan tindakanku. Mengapa aku begitu tidak dewasa dengan membiarkan diriku dipenuhi emosi tanpa membiarkan logika ikut andil dalam mengambil tindakan? Itu bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi mengingat usiaku yang sudah menginjak kepala dua. Ini sangat tidak dewasa.

Dalam keputusasaanku, kurasakan pelupuk mataku mulai memberat. Badanku terasa lemas. Keseimbangan tubuhku hilang perlahan. Pelan tapi pasti, tubuhku terkapar di tanah yang bersalju dengan kesadaran yang entah ada di mana.

Setelah kesadaranku akhirnya kembali, aku menyadari bahwa aku ada di sebuah ruangan putih. Bau yang agak asing terdeteksi di hidungku sebagai bau obat. Kulihat sekelilingku, ada benda-benda yang kemudian kukenali sebagai infus, segelas air, dan tirai yang menjadi pembatas tempat. Kulihat tangan kananku tertusuk jarum yang pada akhirnya kukenali sebagai jarum infus. Sadarlah aku bahwa kini aku ada di rumah sakit. Satu yang aku belum sadar. Siapa yang membawaku kemari?

"Maaf, tuan, bisa saya cek pasien yang di dalam?" kudengar kalimat itu samar-samar. Kusadar bahwa dia adalah dokter. Tapi, tuan? Siapa yang dia panggil tuan? Apakah orang yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?

"Selamat malam, nona." kata dokter yang hendak memeriksaku. "Selamat malam juga, dokter" balasku. "Maaf, boleh saya memeriksa anda, nona?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Dokter itu pun memeriksaku. Tak lama setelahnya, pria yang sebelumnya diajak bicara oleh dokter itu pun masuk dalam ruanganku.

"Nona, apa sebelumnya anda sudah makan atau minum?" tanya dokter itu. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tekanan darah nona sedikit di bawah normal. Mungkin karena nona juga belum makan atau minum. Selain itu, mungkin juga karena nona kelelahan. Tuan, sekarang nona ini harus makan dan minum sebelum kembali istirahat." kata dokter itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari pria yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'tuan' oleh sang dokter kecuali sebuah anggukan kepala. "Baik, itu saja. Saya pamit dulu, tuan, nona" dan dokter itu pun meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau mau bunuh diri, ya?" kata laki-laki itu sinis. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin melupakan masalahku sejenak. Aku tidak berencana untuk pingsan, apalagi bunuh diri!" jawabku. "Kau ini merepotkan! Berterimakasihlah, nona. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kalau aku tidak membawamu ke sini, mungkin kau sudah mati membeku" kata laki-laki itu lagi. "Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih, tuan! Kau menyelamatkanku! Kau pahlawanku! Sudah? Puas?" kataku. "Hm, aku terima. Walaupun kesannya terpaksa." katanya. "Tidak baik terus berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku Shikamaru. Namamu?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Temari" jawabku.

Ya. Malam itu, di kamar rawat rumah sakit yang putih dan sarat akan aroma obat, kami berkenalan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Bacot ala Author (?) :** **Hola temen-temen! Ini fic kedua gue di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya gue nggak nggak terlalu pinter nulis romance. Ini cuma bagian dari ide gue doang sih yang kebetulan muncul di malam hari.**

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. 11 Januari

**Honestly, I Wish I Never Know You**

 **Warning : ShikaTema here. Full of Temari POV. Maaf kalo romance-nya nggak greget**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto cuma punya om Kishi. Gue cuma minjem**

 **Happy read, anyone!**

 **Chapter 2 : 11 Januari**

Semalam telah berlalu. Kini aku sudah pulih. Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang. Walaupun begitu, aku masih harus beristirahat sesampainya di rumah.

Keadaan hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang semalam. Aku masih bersama Shikamaru, orang yang menolongku semalam.

"Lain kali, kalau ada masalah, jangan pergi dari rumah! Membuat repot orang saja" kata Shikamaru. "Iya" kataku.

"Rumahmu di mana? Biar aku antar." kata Shikamaru. "Azabu" kataku. Kulihat ekspresinya sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku. "Azabu? Rumahku juga di sana." katanya. Wah, kebetulan yang lucu.

Sekarang, ia mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju ke rumah, kami sama-sama terdiam. Satu menit pertama terasa sunyi. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru mau berbicara padaku. "Tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu, ya" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Butuh waktu tujuh menit untuk mencapai rumahku. Setelah sampai di depan rumahku, Shikamaru malah ikut turun dari mobilnya. Aku heran. Kenapa dia malah ikut turun?

"Tidak baik kalau aku tidak bertemu orangtuamu dan menjelaskan semuanya." katanya. Kata-katanya seolah menjawab apa yang kutanyakan dalam pikiranku. Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kuketuk pintu rumahku seperti biasanya. Ibuku yang membukakan pintu. "Temari! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Dari mana saja kau semalam? Dan kenapa kau pulang bersama dengan pria?" tanya ibuku dengan penuh kemarahan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Sampai Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara menjawab pertanyaan ibuku. "Maaf, bibi. Semalam saya menemukan Temari pingsan di taman kota. Dan saya mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Pagi ini dia baru pulih" kata Shikamaru tenang. Seolah ingin memperbaiki citranya di hadapan orang yang baru ditemuinya, ibuku berubah lembut dan tenang. "Oh, begitu? Terima kasih banyak, nak. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya ibuku. "Nara Shikamaru, bi" katanya.

"Maaf, bi. Saya masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan. Saya izin pamit, bi" kata Shikamaru. "Oh, iya. Hati-hati, nak" kata ibuku. Setelah Shikamaru lalu, ibuku menarik kasar tanganku dan masuk ke dalam rumah bersamaku.

"Kau pasti kabur, kan, semalam?" Amarah ibuku kembali lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam membatu menanggapi amarah ibuku. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah? Aku selalu tahu selama ini kau kabur ketika aku dan pria sialan itu bertengkar!" Amarah ibuku malah makin menjadi. Suaranya tidak melembut, malah meninggi. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku kabur dari rumah, jangan bertengkar lagi dengan ayah" kataku dingin. "Apa kau bilang? Kau sekarang membela ayahmu?"

"Jadi ibu berpikir aku membela ayah? Tidak, bu! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu kalau kalian berdua sama-sama bersalah! Untuk apa membela orang yang bersalah?" aku menjawab ibuku dengan lebih dingin. "Aku benci dengan suasana di rumah sekarang. Tidak ada hari tanpa menyaksikan ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Di meja makan, di ruang keluarga, bahkan di taman belakang rumah pun kalian bertengkar. Wajar jika aku kabur dari rumah, kan?" kataku semakin dingin. Segera ibuku menampar pipi kananku dengan keras. "Anak kurang ajar! Sana masuk ke kamar!" hardik ibuku dengan kasar.

Aku segera naik ke kamarku di lantai dua. Kubuka pintu dengan gusar dan kubanting pintu tersebut untuk menutupnya. Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Tangisku pun pecah di bawah bantal. Rumahku yang dulu tidaklah seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan pertengkaran ini bermula dan akhirnya terus berulang hingga sekarang.

Dalam keputusasaanku, aku berharap Gaara dan Kankuro ada di sini. Ketika mereka berdua ada di sini, ayah dan ibu tidak berani bertengkar. Dan aku juga tidak merasa kesepian.

Terlalu lelah menangis, aku terlelap. Cukup lama aku terlelap. Merasa haus, aku pergi ke dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Coba tebak. Pemandangan apa yang aku temukan siang ini? Ibuku bermesraan dengan pria lain. Aku terus berjalan seolah aku tidak melihatnya. Dan aku akhirnya melepas dahagaku di dapur.

Kembali ke kamar, aku menggenggam ponselku hendak menelepon seseorang. Berharap dia bisa menenangkanku walaupun untuk sesaat.

"Halo, paman Baki? Maaf mengganggu. Paman sibuk?" kataku.

" _Tidak, nak. Santai saja. Apa ada masalah di rumah?"_ jawabnya. "Ya, paman. Aku menemukan masalah baru di rumah." kataku. " _Maksudmu masalah baru?"_ Paman Baki heran. "Ya. Ibu selingkuh dengan pria lain" kataku. " _Apa?_ " Dari reaksinya, bisa kutebak Paman Baki terkejut mendengarnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Temari?_ " katanya khawatir. "Aku masih baik-baik saja, paman. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ayah dan ibu bertengkar setiap hari" kataku. " _Tetap kuat, ya, nak. Maaf paman tidak sedang di sampingmu sekarang. Hubungi paman jika ada masalah. Atau kalau kau sudah merasa jenuh di rumah, kau bisa tinggal di rumah paman_ " katanya. "Iya, paman. Terima kasih banyak" kataku. Lalu aku memutus percakapan itu. Dan aku kembali tertidur.

Sore harinya, aku membawa anjingku berjalan-jalan di taman kota sekaligus menenangkan diri karena masalah yang ada di rumah. Kulihat banyak yang membawa anjingnya berjalan-jalan juga. Dan kulihat ada keluarga kecil di sana yang sedang bermain di taman. Mereka terlihat senang sekali. Aku jadi teringat. Kapan terakhir kali keluargaku begitu?

"Sudah bisa keluar rumah rupanya" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku. Aku terkejut melihat siapa yang berbicara padaku. Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku. "Keadaan di rumahku kacau. Dan itu membuatku pusing" katanya. Kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di taman itu.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya?" kata Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. "Maksudmu?" kataku heran. "Ayahku selingkuh. Sudah lama sekali" kata Shikamaru. Aku terkejut. Ternyata kami senasib. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanyaku. Kulihat ekspresinya semakin muram. "Maaf. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" kataku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibuku juga sama." katanya lagi. "Kita senasib" kataku pelan. "Maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Bukan apa-apa" kataku.

"Kalau aku sudah menikah nanti, aku tidak mau selingkuh dengan orang lain. Kasihan anak-anakku kalau orangtuanya sampai bertengkar karena selingkuh" kata Shikamaru. Terlukis sebuah ekspresi sendu di wajahnya. Selain itu, aku juga melihat ada sebuah keseriusan dari ucapannya itu. "Aku juga" kataku pelan.

Kami berdua berbicara di taman itu sampai satu jam lebih. Dia menceritakan masalah di rumahnya padaku. Begitu juga dengan aku. Namun, aku merasa sedikit lebih beruntung. Aku punya adik-adik yang bisa kuajak berbagi masalah, sementara dia tidak. Dia anak tunggal dan dia tidak tahu harus berbagi masalah dengan siapa. Karena itu, dia memendam semuanya.

"Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ya?" katanya. Dan aku mengangguk setuju. Lalu kami berbagi kontak supaya lebih mudah untuk menghubungi satu sama lain. "Terima kasih hari ini, Shikamaru" kataku. Dan akhirnya, dia mengantarku pulang seperti tadi pagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Bacot ala Author (?) :** **Hola temen-temen! Ini fic kedua gue di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya gue nggak nggak terlalu pinter nulis romance. Ini cuma bagian dari ide gue doang sih yang kebetulan muncul di malam hari. Maaf part ini kurang greget.**

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **Anyway, thanks for everyone who follow this story and reviewed this. So grateful that this story has a reader (?)**


	3. 26 Maret

**Honestly, I Wish I Never Know You**

 **Warning : ShikaTema here. Full of Temari POV. Maaf kalo romance-nya nggak greget**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto cuma punya om Kishi. Gue cuma minjem**

 **Happy read, anyone!**

 **Chapter 3 : 26 Maret**

Hari ini libur musim semi. Aku mulai menyicil satu demi satu tugas-tugas kuliahku. Berkutat dengan diktat-diktat kuliah dan laptop sembari sesekali melihat keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung denganku rasanya menenangkan. Apalagi di awal musim semi ini terlihat banyak bunga sakura yang mekar. Sempurna. Tipikal liburan musim panas yang cukup damai menurutku.

"Tadaima" terdengar suara seseorang memasuki rumahku. Aku tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku berpikir apakah dia pencuri. Penasaran, aku melangkah turun menuju ruang tamu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Langkahku terus berderap dan kewaspadaanku semakin meningkat. Siapa tahu saja yang datang pencuri. Belum sempat aku bertanya siapa yang datang, mataku terkejut sekaligus senang melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahku. Kankurou dan Gaara, adikku, mereka pulang dari Kyoto. "Kalian! Sebelum pulang, beritahu aku dulu!" kataku. "Warui. Kami hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saja" kata Kankurou. Aku menjitak kepala Kankurou, namun si empunya kepala hanya meringis sembari tertawa kecil. "Lama tidak berjumpa, kak" kata Gaara, adik bungsuku. "Begitupun aku, Gaara. Bagaimana kalau kalian bawa barang kalian masuk ke dalam kamar?" kataku. "Baiklah, kak" kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun beranjak naik ke kamarnya masing-masing di lantai dua dan menaruh barang bawaan mereka di sana.

Setelah Kankurou dan Gaara selesai menaruh bawaannya di kamar, kami bertiga duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu. Aku bercerita tentang kuliahku di Tokyo. Kankurou menceritakan kegiatannya di SMA dan kesibukannya di klub kesenian sekolah. Gaara pun sama. Ia menceritakan teman-temannya di SMA. Mendengar cerita Gaara, aku agak sedikit lega. Aku sempat khawatir kalau Gaara tidak akan mendapatkan teman di sekolahnya karena Gaara introvert dan tidak terlalu pandai berteman. Syukurlah kekhawatirankutidak terwujud.

Kami banyak bercerita siang itu. Lelah bercerita, kami pun menonton televisi bersama-sama. Bosan menonton televisi, kami bermain kartu bertiga. Bosan bermain kartu, kami bertiga bergantian bermain konsol game hingga agak malam. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi selama ada Gaara dan Kankurou di rumah. Ingin rasanya aku hanya tinggal bertiga saja dengan Kankurou dan Gaara. Terlarut dalam kebahagiaan, kami seolah tidak sadar kalau saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh malam.

"Ayah masih belum pulang juga?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan jam dinding. "Kau tahu kan ayah _sibuk_?" kataku. "Jadi, ayah masih belum meninggalkan _nya_? Maksudku, kebiasaan buruknya itu" Kankurou bertanya dengan nada suara yang agak sedikit meninggi dan kemudian merendah sedikit. Tanpa aku sadari, raut wajahku sedikit berubah. "Wajahmu mengatakan segalanya, kak" kata Gaara. "Terus terang aku malu memiliki ayah sepertinya" ketus Kankurou. "Ibu bagaimana? Sudah mendapat pencerahan?" tanya Gaara agak sinis. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Makin menjadi" Dua kata tersebut lolos dari mulutku dan nampaknya membuat keadaan memburuk. Aku melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seolah tak terbaca, namun menunjukkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam. "Kupikir ibu akan menjadi lebih baik" ungkapnya kecewa lalu menghela napas panjang tanda putus asa setelahnya.

Baru beberapa menit kami membicarakan ayah dan ibu kami, kudengar pintu rumahku diketuk agak kasar. Seolah-olah sang pengetuk pintu harus segera masuk ke dalam rumah kami tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumah dan diikuti Kankurou dan Gaara yang kelihatannya sudah siap melindungiku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Siap–Ayah?! Dari mana saj–" "Cukup, Temari! Antarkan kami berdua ke kamar tamu" kata ayahku setengah membentak. Aku tahu ia mabuk berat. Kulihat ia dipapah oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menurutku umurnya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan ibu. Selingkuhan ayah yang baru, kah? Kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mulai membantu memapah ayah sampai ke ruang tamu terdekat. Saat aku memapah ayahku, wanita yang bersamanya malah melepaskan ayah dan membiarkanku memapah ayah sendirian. Setelah sampai, ia baru kembali memapah ayah. Bukan ucapan terima kasih yang ia berikan padaku, namun sebuah tatapan dingin tanda tak suka berkilat di matanya yang ditujukannya padaku.

"Wanita baru lagi?" tanya Kankurou bosan. "Begitulah" tanggapku. "Lalu, ibu? Lelaki baru lagi?" gantian Gaara yang bertanya. "Sama saja" jawabku mengiyakan. "Sebetulnya aku benci mengatakannya, kak. Tapi kau harus tahu ini. Ayah, ibu, dan perselingkuhan mereka adalah alasan mengapa aku dan Gaara berpikir panjang untuk pulang ke rumah setiap kali liburan" kata Kankurou terus terang. "Sudahlah. Begitu kalian lulus SMA, kita bisa menyewa sebuah tempat tinggal kecil lalu tinggal bertiga di sana" ujarku. "Hontou?" Kankurou nampak antusias mendengarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. "Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba" kata Gaara.

Menit demi menit berlalu setelah obrolan panjang dengan Gaara dan Kankurou. Kulirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Sudah pukul sebelas malam rupanya. Karena Gaara dan Kankurou terlihat lelah, kami pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi obrolan kami malam ini dan melanjutkannya kembali di esok hari.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, kenangan-kenangan buruk tentang perselingkuhan ayah dan ibuku selama ini tiba-tiba muncul kembali di dalam pikiranku seperti sebuah film yang sedang diputar di layar lebar. Kenangan itu terlalu melekat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghapusnya sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Di tengah-tengah usahaku melupakan segala kenangan buruk itu, aku malah teringat Shikamaru. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, ia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan keluh kesahku kapanpun aku mau. Aku pun mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

 **[To : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _Maaf mengganggu. Apa kau sibuk?_

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum kecil terangkat saat mengirimkan pesan singkat itu. Anehnya lagi, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu balasan darinya. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur sebelum pesanku dibalas. Perasaan apa ini? Lima menit kemudian, ponselku bergetar. Aku pun mengecek ponselku. Ternyata, ia membalasnya

 **[From : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _Tidak. Ada apa?_

Aku berpikir kembali. Bagaimana caranya agar dia mau mendengarkan curhatanku malam ini meskipun hanya lewat pesan singkat. Akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk jujur padanya tentang hal ini.

 **[To : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu. Mau mendengarnya?_

Hatiku malah bimbang. Berputar-putar. Bingung memilih. Kirim tidak, ya? Walaupun begitu, akhirnya aku mengirimnya juga. Aku khawatir kali ini tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Namun setelah tiga menit, ia membalas pesanku.

 **[From : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _Kalau mau bercerita, telepon saja._

Dia tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Dia bahkan mengizinkanku untuk meneleponnya. Bukan lewat _chat_ seperti biasanya. Segera aku meneleponnya.

Tiga kali nada sambung terdengar sebelum aku benar-benar tersambung dengannya.

"Halo? Shikamaru?" kataku.

" _Iya, ini aku. Apa ada masalah?"_ katanya dari seberang sana.

"Ayahku mabuk berat. Ia pulang dengan selingkuhannya" kataku. Tanpa sadar, suaraku sedikit bergetar.

" _Setidaknya ayahmu masih pulang, Temari. Kau tahu? Ibuku mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini"_ ujarnya sambil tertawa pahit. Aku hanya bisa tertawa getir menanggapinya.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, kami hanya saling berbagi cerita mengenai kedua orangtua kami yang sama-sama berselingkuh. Dari cerita kami malam itu, aku baru tahu kalau kedua orangtua Shikamaru sudah berselingkuh sejak ia masih SD kelas enam. Lebih dulu dibandingkan kedua orangtuaku.

" _Besok kau sibuk?"_ tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" aku balik bertanya.

" _Mau melihat sakura di Ueno? Kalau mau, kujemput besok pagi"_ ajaknya.

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Sampai bertemu besok, Shikamaru" kataku mengiyakan. Hanya terdengar 'hm' darinya. Aku pun mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dan kembali mencoba tidur.

Baru dua menit berselang, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat kuterima. Dari Shikamaru ternyata. Aku tidak menduga ia akan mengirimiku pesan singkat malam begini.

 **[From : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _Tidurlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah orangtuamu. Besok setengah sembilan kujemput._

Pesan singkat itu sukses membuatku tersenyum. Cepat-cepat aku membalas pesan darinya. Singkat saja, namun mengena.

 **[To : Shikamaru Nara]**

 _:)_

Kusingkirkan ponselku lalu mulai tidur. Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Setidaknya besok kedua mataku tidak menyaksikan kedua orangtuaku berselingkuh untuk sementara waktu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Bacot ala Author (?) : Hola temen-temen! Ini fic kedua gue di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya gue nggak nggak terlalu pinter nulis romance. Ini cuma bagian dari ide gue doang sih yang kebetulan muncul di malam hari. Maaf part ini kurang greget. Dan maaf baru up chapter baru lagi. Authornya kena WB soalnya wkwkwk /digeplak.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, ngereview, dan follow cerita ini. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan.**

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
